R-Truth
At the urging of Rick Michaels, Killings sent a promotional videotape to the World Wrestling Federation. He was signed to a two year developmental contract by the WWF in 1999 and was assigned to Memphis Championship Wrestling, a WWF developmental territory. On April 12 in Robinsonville, Mississippi, he won a battle royal to claim the vacant Southern Heavyweight Championship. He lost the title to a masked Jerry Lawler on May 24 in Tunica, Mississippi, but reclaimed it from Joey Abs several months later in Memphis, Tennessee on August 19. His second reign ended on November 3, when he lost to Steve Bradley in Manila, Arkansas. Killings was then promoted to the main roster and put in a tag team with Road Dogg. He debuted on the November 13, 2000 episode of Raw is War, attacking William Regal during a match against Road Dogg. Killings, renamed K-Kwik, and the Road Dogg began rapping together, performing a song called "Gettin' Rowdy" as they approached the ring. Upon the return of Road Dogg's former partner Billy Gunn later that month, Killings was involved in a D-Generation X quasi-reunion. At Survivor Series, Killings teamed with former DX members Road Dogg, Billy Gunn, and Chyna to face The Radicalz in a Survivor Series match. Killings was eliminated from the match by Chris Benoit, and the Radicalz went on to win the match. At Armageddon, Killings and the Road Dogg took part in a four way tag team match for the Tag Team Championship, which was won by Edge and Christian. After Road Dogg was suspended in December and eventually released on January 26, 2001, Killings became a singles competitor and became a successful mainstay on Jakked. He took part in the 2001 Royal Rumble, but was eliminated by Big Show. Killings then began competing in the hardcore division. He defeated Raven for the Hardcore Championship on February 3, but lost the title to Crash Holly that same evening. He defeated Raven for the title a second time on February 5, but once again he lost the title to Holly within the space of several hours. Killings became somewhat a background figure of "The Invasion" angle during the summer months, often seen in dressing rooms and watching television with other superstars during interpromotional matches. Killings was released from the WWF later that year. Killings re-signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) in 2008. On July 25, during an episode of Friday Night SmackDown, a vignette announced that Killings would debut on the SmackDown brand under the ring name R-Truth. He now enters through the crowd rapping his theme song "What's Up!".11 WWE completely ignored his former time with the company as K-Kwik, making no mention of his Hardcore Championship title reigns or any other events from past years in the company.3 He made his in-ring redebut on the August 29, 2008 episode of Friday Night SmackDown as a fan favorite, defeating Kenny Dykstra.12 At Cyber Sunday, R-Truth, along with Festus and Montel Vontavious Porter, was one of the choices to vote for to compete against United States Champion Shelton Benjamin for the title. Although he received 59% of the vote, R-Truth was unsuccessful in winning the title from Benjamin. On WWE.com, R-Truth won the Slammy Award for the Best Musical Performance.13 On July 10, 2009, R-Truth debuted a new prankster character known as Delicious Pretty Ricky in a promo on SmackDown that showed him in a sleeveless T-shirt and a set of fake teeth trying to get his way into the Rabobank Arena. However, the character was soon scrapped and R-Truth then began a feud with the redebuting Drew McIntyre on the August 28 episode of SmackDown.14 This feud would setup a match between the two at his first-ever Hell in a Cell Pay-per view, which he lost.15 On the October 23, 2009 episode of SmackDown R-Truth, Finlay, Matt Hardy, and the Hart Dynasty defeated Cryme Tyme, Eric Escobar, Dolph Ziggler, and Drew McIntyre to qualify for Team SmackDown at WWE Bragging Rights. At the event Team Smackdown defeated Team Raw when Raw member The Big Show turned on his team. At Survivor Series, R-Truth fought in a traditional Survivor Series 5-on-5 Elimination Tag Match, on a team captained by Kofi Kingston, against a team captained by Randy Orton. He was eliminated by CM Punk; however, Kingston scored the winning pinfall for his team when he defeated opposing captain Randy Orton.16 He Began A Feud With CM Punk Beating Him Two Times.On December 4, 2009, He Beat Punk By Disqualification By Luke Gallows (Formerly Festus). Category:WWE